Controllers for various types of non-volatile memory devices may schedule storage operations (e.g., read, write, program, and/or erase operations) for multiple non-volatile memory elements, chips, or dies. A controller may check the status of a die, and the die may indicate a “ready” status if it is ready to begin a new storage operation, or a “busy” status if it is not ready for a new command. The controller may queue or schedule further storage operations for multiple dies based on estimating when each die is likely to be ready. However, estimations of when a die is likely to be ready may be inaccurate, leading to delays. Additionally, attempting to avoid such delays by improving the accuracy of the estimation process may significantly increase the complexity of the controller.